Vitamin B6 refers to a group of nitrogen-containing compounds with 3 primary forms: pyridoxine, pyridoxal, and pyridoxamine. They are water soluble and are found in a variety of plant and animal products. The current RDI for vitamin B6 is 2 mg. The best dietary sources include poultry, fish, meat, legumes, nuts, potatoes, and whole grains. Vitamin B6 participates in more than 100 enzymatic reactions and is needed for protein metabolism, conversion of tryptophan to niacin, and neurotransmitter formation, among other functions. Deficiency is uncommon, although marginal B6 status may be related to CHD. True deficiency results in cheilosis, stomatitis, effects on the central nervous system (including depression), and neuropathy.
Vitamin B6 is one alternative treatment that may be a mitigating factor in hormone related depression, via its role in the proper metabolism of various neurotransmitters considered relevant in the manifestation of depression. Deficiencies in B-6 have been reported in women with hormone related depression (i.e. premenstrual syndrome, PMS and premenstrual dysphoric disorder, PMDD) and linked to symptoms of discomfort.
The hypothesis has been proposed that the requirement for vitamin B6 may be increased in exercising populations. Training has been found to be accompanied by increases in gluconeogenesis and glycogenolysis, both processes requiring vitamin B6 as a cofactor for activity of key enzymes: transaminase enzymes and glycogen phosphorylase, respectively. The principal urinary metabolite of all forms of vitamin B6 is 4-PA. Any unbound portion of the phosphorylated forms of the is hydrolyzed to the free vitamin, which is in turn converted to pyridoxal (PL). This vitamin may then be oxidized by an aldehyde oxidase to 4-PA. In normal individuals consuming an adequate supply of the vitamin, between 40 and 50% of the dietary vitamin is excreted in this form.
However, in individuals with metabolic syndrome the blood levels of vitamin B6 are below the threshold levels and it significantly effects several metabolism related biochemical pathways. The limited absorption or absolute bioavailability of the highly water soluble form of vitamin B6 is also one primary concern with the marketed formulations.
Managing acute pathology of often relies on the addressing underlying pathology and symptoms of the disease. There is currently a need in the art for new compositions to treatment or delay of the onset of metabolic disorders and its associated complications progression.